


Judge Q

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Mon parallèle Capitaine [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Action, Adventure, Enterprise, F/M, Gen, Judge Q, M/M, Q Continuum, fight, starships, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment to the 'mon parallèle capitaine'. </p>
<p>Basically Q announces he is a judge to the Enterprise D crew and then everything goes to hell from there.</p>
<p>Started and completed 11.17.2015 at 2:24 PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge Q

Toys.  We all have toys.  Let it be plastic figures, cards, plastic balls, video games, and so on.  We all cherish and feel nostalgia when facing our toys again after several decades.  Me? Well, perhaps I will show myself in a little bit, dear reader.  I materialized on the bridge in 2371 right across from Jean-Luc Picard. I was leaning against a rail struggling to keep myself straight. I heard a gasp straight out of Deanna's mouth followed by the usual demand "Get off my ship,Q!"  This just goes to show how toys can often be mad at their owners or let it be friends. They do not bother to notice the physical state the usual-arch-enemy is in.

I straightened myself up.

"Judge Q, preferably," I said. " _Mon capitaine_."

"Why are you here?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Captain, he is wounded." Deanna said.

I snapped my fingers making her go blind and changed everyone's perception about my physical appearance.

To them I was standing upright not cowering forward with one hand pressed  against my thigh stopping the flow of Q energy.

"Is that true?" Jean-Luc asked.

"No," I lied.  "Not true."

In a white flash appeared Q.

The Q recently lost a friend named Q  due to the Q Judges decision.

"Ah, here to stop me, Judge Q?" Q asked.

I stepped forward using a walking stick (That wasn't be able to see by the naked eye) with a frown.

"You are breaking the rules,Q," I said. "And you will be judged by the others in the most cruel way possible."

"What others?" Q asked, smugly. "I got rid of them."

I could sense the power of darkness inside of him.

"No. . ." I said. "You didn't."

"Yes, I did," Q said. "You are the only one in my way of getting rid of the last Q Judge toy. The birth universe of your beloved has been . . . lets say. . . demolished."

Q held his hand up to snap his fingers.

_John-Luc_ , I thought, _I love you_.

I stepped in the way of Q.

Q snapped his fingers.

The hit struck me, rather than Jean-Luc, square in the chest.  I had to contain this mess . . . I had to . . . I had to go into preserve mode to repair the massive damage caused in my birth universe affecting at least several thousand hundred planets. I fell to my knees feeling the pain I had only felt as a human. Then I came to my side on the floor where my view grew dark and dim followed by shouting. This shouting sounded concerned. Then it grew into anger. Pure hot anger that could have come from a supernova.

_"Q!"_ I heard John-Luc's voice.

I had other matters to attend to so I left my shell and went on to repair the extensive damage.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Q!" Picard said, finally able to move and speak as the entity fell to his side landing on the floor.

"Ah, how sweet," Q said. "Judge can't stand a universe where his toys are eliminated."

"Q!" Came a huge boiling roar from above.

The Enterprise shook from side to side, violently.  The lights briefly flickered off then back on. A large floating white ball came to the other Q's side turning into the shape of a human but not fully taking on a human appearance. He felt along the entity's cheek then where the entity's heart should be. It was unexpected for another entity to pop up aboard the Enterprise. Deanna could sense warm feelings toward a Q. They were jolted by anger and despair.

"His universe is decaying, don't you see Q?" Q asked.

We see the shape of elf ears sticking out from the figure's shape.

The figure stood up.

"No, it is not," Came Q's voice that sounded a lot like Jean-Luc. Q took on the appearance of Jean-Luc Picard with Vulcan characteristics.   "I will make sure of it that you face your crime."

Q laughed.

"Really?" Q asked. "You are not even close to being--"

Q punched Q at the face knocking him down to the floor.

"Now what were you going to say about my power?" Q asked.  He looked over to Picard. "Call me John."

Q staggered to his feet with a scowl on his face.

"I will make you pay for that!"

Q stepped forward.

"No," Q said. "I will make you pay for what you've done. And I will unlock the other judges."

"That will take you Q decades." Q said.

The Vulcan narrowed his eyes toward the natural made Q.

"Not really." Q said, then he snapped his fingers.

The two Q's vanished.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**. . . 2364. . .**

**. . . Fairy. . .**

"And that, my friend, is why you shouldn't go to a junk yard." John-Luc said as Worf's eyes were glued onto the Vulcan.

"I don't see how that is a achievement." Captain Riker said.

John-Luc smiled raising his eyebrows.

"It is a great lesson!" John-Luc said.

_John-Luc_ , Q thought, _I love you_.

"A lesson is what we can learn from not almost suffer the loss of a entire crew." Captain Riker said.

John-Luc  nodded.

"You are very correct, Captain," John-Luc said. "I will bring back the dead since they are not actually dead."

John-Luc snapped his fingers making Deanna reappear.

"Imzadi!"

"Deanna!"

The two embraced into a hug.  Riker had a very nasty glare at John-Luc that read 'leave now before I order you to be escorted off my ship'.  Then the look on John-Luc's face faltered. It turned into fear. It turned into panic. It turned into real genuine concern.  Commander  Worf could see that look. John-Luc was most definitely troubled.

_Q_ , John-Luc thought again, _Q!_

"I will take my leave." John-Luc said.

John-Luc vanished into a white flash.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**. . . Intensive care unit. . .**

**. . . USS Enterprise . . . 2371. . .**

"Captain. . ." Beverly said. "I am not sure about his condition. It just seems to worsen. I am only lucky his wound is capable of being covered up and stop bleeding."

Captain Picard looked down toward the entity.

"You are saying he is dying." Captain Picard said.

"In a sense, he is," Beverly said. "I can't believe I just said that."

"After all the times he proved he is immortal. . . I find it hard to believe too." Captain Picard said.

"Q is not here," Came Deanna's voice from behind the two. "He is not in his body."

Beverly and Captain Picard turn their head in the direction of the blind half beastazoid.

"So he is gone?" Beverly asked, in a low voice.

"This. . . is his shell,Captain," Deanna said. "His vessel so to speak."

Deanna came over using the feeling of the wall as her guide.

"I wish John had given your eyesight back." Captain Picard said.

Deanna smiled.

"It is all right,Captain," Deanna said. "I have been through worse."

Deanna put one hand on Q's elbow.

"I sense . ." Deanna said. "His vessel has a strong connection to him. . .  I sense he is troubled, struggling, pushing on, trying to fix. . ." She closed her eyes. "He feels so much guilt."

Deanna took her hand off Q's elbow.

"Perhaps he must have done something to tick off another Q," Captain Picard guessed. "I am not surprised he did."

The heart monitor read Q's heart was slowing down.

"Captain. . ." Deanna said. "I sense . . A apology."

"What is it, counselor?" Captain Picard asked.

"I am sorry." Deanna said.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_I am sorry._

That was the only phrase in my mind seeing my creations dying mercilessly.

My toys.

They were dying.

_I am sorry._

It is all my fault. 

And I am trying to help you, SO LET ME HELP YOU DAMN IT!

Stop wallowing around with your head sulked, shoulders low, stop complaining and let me join with your planet! 

I can restore your world!

Ah, stubborn eh?

Let's see how you deal with me teaching you a little lesson you little brat.

_I am sorry._

It is my fault.

My toys must live!

They MUST LIVE!

I can sense the continuum is closed.

_I am sorry._

We judged the wrong Q.

We took the wrong life.

_I am sorry._

I never been so wrong.

**LET ME HELP YOU, YOU IRRITATING ORGANISIMS!**

**STOP TRYING TO DEFEAT ME.**

**YOU ARE ONLY EXHAUSTING YOUR RESOURCES, IDIOTS, FOR ME TO HELP YOU.**

**LET ME HELP you.**

_I am sorry._

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**. . . USS Enterprise. . . 2375 .  .**

**. . .7:30**

Captain Data was pacing back and forth. 

"These are the journeys of the USS Enterprise. . ." Captain Data said, then he stopped shaking his head. "Computer delete last sentence."

"Sentence deleted." The computer replied.

"Come on, Dad," Geordi said. "It sounded perfectly fine to me."

"I agree!" John said. 

The two twins were on the bed with their legs kicking in the air as their hands are tucked under their chin.

"If I were to write a novel about my travels about the Enterprise, it should start with a good monologue," Captain Data said. "Not a film-sy terribly worded monologue."

"Dad . . . " Geordi started.

"You are. . . " John added.

"Over-worrying about this." Geordi finished his brother's thought.

Data sighed, sitting inbetween the two boys.

"If Picard was here . . . He would have a better idea," Captain Data said. "But I have my brilliant two boys with me instead!"

He used his arms to draw the two boys towards him.

"Ah Dad!" Geordi said.

"Evans to Soong."

"Soong here."

"You might want to see this sir."

"I will be right up. Soong out."

"Ah Dad, you are gonna be late on the deadline if you don't finish that monologue." Geordi said.

"My deadline is not up for a year." Data said.

John glared at his father,

"You said that last year." John pointed out.

"My deadline is in five years," Captain Data said. "I have all the time in the universe to figure out the wording."

Data stood up from off the bed then he went out in his star fleet uniform. He shared a few nods here and there greeting the crewmembers with 'good afternoon'. Without Captain John-Luc, it has been rather empty. It has been a struggle calling himself captain and just waiting for him to come out of those doors into his ready room requesting for someone to tell him "What in gods name is going on?". He wished the whole Q-volution was a dream.  But it wasn't. Captain Worf and Captain Data had befriended each other over the past year, the two made a great team.

Captain Data came aboard the bridge.

Evans looked over his shoulder.

"We have our cloaking mode up," Evans said. "We have been this way while searching for Romulan space crafts."

Captain Data came to the view screen.

"What is it?" Captain Data asked.

"See for yourself, Captain." Commander Evans said.

Captain Data saw what appeared to be a starship resembling his Enterprise and another that looked nothing like it.

"We have intercepted communications between the two," Davis said. "Though they are not exactly communicating. They are communicating with two other starships that 'seemingly' are not on the radar."

"Captain. . ." Captain Data said. "This is Captain Picard's doing. . .He would only do this if there was the universe at stake."

"Sir?" Evans said, startled.

"We had a game with a entity calling itself 'Travid'," Captain Data said. "I and the captain participated in it. We were the only ones to remember what happened in the missing year."  He turned his head in the direction of Evans. "Put the cloak down, Commander Evans, then they will see what the hell is going on. Hail the two starships on split view."

Captain Data sat down into the chair.

The cloaking mode lowered and the bubbles around the two starships vanished. 

"This is Captain Data of the USS _Enterprise_ ," Captain Data said. "Do not attack each other or panic. We are the last three counterparts of the Enterprise in existence . . . As it seems. . . If one of you has Q aboard, which I assume might be the reason to our unusual pop up, or a entity who has the appearance of a Vulcan .  . . Please reply. Captain Data out."

Evans sat by Captain Data.

"Captain. . ." Evans said. "Could this mean. . Could it mean. . .Our universe is ending?"

"If something disastrous happened then I am sure Picard is out there trying to fix it," Data said. "We can only hope."

"We are being hailed." Davis said.

"On screen." Captain Data said. 

On the screen appeared Captain Picard.

"We have Q aboard," Captain Picard said. "In critical condition."

"Do you have a EMH on for him?" Captain Data asked.

"We can't do much for him." Captan Picard said.

Captain Data sighed. 

"At least try," Captain Data said. "I have heard a lot about you, Captain Picard, through my former captain."

"Huh?" Captain Picard said.

"We are being hailed, again." Davis reported.

"Split screen." Captain Data said.

"This is Captain Riker of the _USS Fairy,"_ Captain Riker said. "Are you saying we could die because Q dies?"

"That is what I said."  Captain Data said

Captain Riker looked over to someone on his left with a concerned look then back to Captain Data.

"So, why are we here?" Captain Riker said.

"We are in a pocket universe," Captain Data said. "Safe from every rule in the known universe. I assume it must be a shared pocket universe that allow us to communicate."

"Why a pocket universe?" Captain Picard asked.

"There must be another universe left that hasn't been destroyed," Captain Data guessed. "I assume this may mean one of the entities we know is trying to preserve us." Captain Data looked at Captain Riker. "I am very surprised. . . How does the _Fairy_ branch off the _Enterprise_?"

"Beats me." Captain Riker said.

"We should do something to help," Captain Picard said. "Even if we can't."

"There is one way . . ." Captain Data said.

"What is it?" Both Captain's asked.

"If we make more universes by populating a planet to draw out the entity who has done this then perhaps we can undo everything and not remember it," Captain Data said. "It would take naturally years for us to accomplish this but . . . we need an android to carry it out."

"If we had a planet to land on then perhaps we could . . ." Captain Riker said.

"Start a new Federation.  . ." Captain Picard said.

"And make endless possibilities," Captain Riker said. "But how do we defeat a entity?"

"A entity, by my experience, is not easy to defeat."  Captain Picard said.

"Annoy him," Captain Data said. "We will need a sword. Draw all his attention to our annoyances."

"What about Q's body?" Captain Riker asked.

"If he manages to live starting today, he will be in a coma for most of his life," Captain Picard said. "Captain Data, where do we start?"

"We start by searching for a planet. . ." Captain  Data said.  "A Class M planet."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**. . . Nine hundred years later . .  .**

Planet by planet I managed to bring back the inhabitants back from the brink of extinction.

What did I give them?

Hope.

I can sense parallel timelines coming into existence from one planet named Earth 3. I freely floated through time and space hurrying myself until I came straight to a city where in outer space space is three abandoned starships. I ventured around the place to find a unique culture scavanged from around the universe that had once existed. I could sense John-Luc is trying to break free the Q continuum and the judges. How did he get so powerful to seal us off? He didn't tap into the center of chaos. He tapped into something else. Darkness.  Utter darkness. I can see the designs of starships in fields being constructed. They hadn't been in outer space for centuries.

_. . . Jean-Luc._

He died eight hundred years ago.

Died at one hundred twenty-two.

He looked at the sky looking back at the ripe adventures he had with his crew.

He felt at home and peace at night staring at the night sky.

There were thousands of timelines coming existence, growing rapidly, struggling to get off the planet.

Then I came to a building where a very youthful Data was at a room in a rocking chair reading what seemed to be a novel.

_Data. . ._

"Yes?" Data said.

_Its me._

Data looked up.

"Q?" Data said.

_Yes, me._

"How are you? Data asked. 

_In pain, but tolerable._

"Good," Data said. "Is Q coming?"

_I assure you, he is._

"I have been waiting for nine centuries to do it," Data said. "We all agreed on it."

_You all?_

"Yes, we all agreed," Data said. "It was Captain Data's idea to bring his attention back and create our own universe."

_Hahahaha, that is nice thought._

"So far we have succeeded," Data said. "We attracted your attention."

_Nice. . . When this is over, I will send everyone back to their rightful time and places._

"How come you are not in your body?" Data asked.

_I took a very tough hit, Mr Data._

"So, it took you nine hundred years to find us."

_Mr Data--_

"Mr Troi."

_Mr Troi--. YOu what?_

"Last year I wed the granddaughter of Deanna Troi of my USS Enterprise."

I sighed.

_Mr Troi, the damage can only be undone by a Q. I cannot operate without my vessel to undo anything._

"Ah, so you say."

_I will try, is that any consolation?_

"Yes, it is," Data said, getting up picking up what seemed to be sword. "It seems Q will be here in a while. I have a sword to participate in."

I flew up toward the USS Enterprise. The one where my body was stationed inside.

I could see a middle aged holoprogram sitting at a desk reading up on what is probably a news comic from the planet below.

_Emergency Medical Hologram. . ._

He didn't have a mind, for that I pity him.

I went into my body  to encounter sharp pain in my chest.

"Ah." I gasped.

I felt a hand take mine.

"Don't move," It was John-Luc. "Your heart has been replaced for this vessel . . ." I looked up toward the ageless Vulcan. "When it is over, you'll get your body back and that holographic heart out too."

"John. . ." I said. "I am scared."

John-Luc smiled.

"Not much longer, honey," John-Luc said. Then he kissed my forehead and backed off. "You'll be judging in no time!"

John-Luc vanished into a white flash.

"John. . ." I said. 

The EMH turned around at the sound of my voice. 

"Ah, so the patient finally speaks!" The EMH said. "Don't try to move."

"Why?" I asked. "What happened to my heart?"

"It was stolen." The EMH said.

"Not only am I wounded. . . but heartless?"  I said. "That tops the cake."

"The Vidiian's stole it."

"Oh of course," I said, rolling an eye. "Are you much of a singer?"

"I can sing one thousand hundred songs."

"One thousand hundred. . ."

"Uh huh."

"Tell me, did you make up a song?"

"Make up a song? I can't do that."

"Yes, you can."

"I am a Doctor, not a singer!"

"Okay," I said. "I'll go first."

 

_When you're me,_

_you can make anything you want,_

_Wipe out a entire race,_

_Send minds to different bodies,_

_Mess with DNA sequences,_

_Weave a entire universe out of thin air,_

 

 

_Out living everyone else,_

_Some do not like the help they are given,_

_Going through the curtains of time,_

_The multi-verse is full of surprises,_

_Because I am Q,_

_Q means the end._

_The beginning and the end._

 

_When you're me,_

_you can make anything you want,_

_Send minds to different bodies,_

_create a new reality,_

_create a new parallel universe,_

_Jump from dimension to dimension,_

 

_Seen that,_

_Been there,_

_Done that!_

 

_When you're me,_

_You can do anything you want,_

_but there are rules,_

_and you can't make a boo-boo by meeting your toys before you met them,_

_That is very uncalled for,_

 

_When you're me,_

_You can do anything you want,_

_But there are rules I have follow,_

_Because being me, I warn, is not all sugar coated._

_In fact, I'll show you those who hate me._

_In fact, you wish you never met me._

 

_When you're me. . ._

_You can do anything you want._

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

. . . Field. . .

. . . Outside the city.  .  .

Data was sitting down on a big boulder cleaning his blade. He saw a white flash belonging to his foe appear across from him. The android stood up locking eyes on the entity. He put the rag on the boulder then stepped forward.

"So annoying," Q said. "Trying to make a entire civilization! That makes a lot of inbreeding you realize that?"

"I do," Data said. "But everyone still looks human."

Q stepped forward.

"Oh yeah, because you have the equipment to do so," Q made a musket with a bayonet appear in his hands.  "Just because I am very annoyed with you does not mean I am heavily distracted. In fact I will take you out right here, first, and then all your little friends will be next!"

Q fired at the android.

Data dodged the bullet then launched a unexpected blow by smacking q hard to the ground using his fist.

"Why you--"

Data aimed the sword below Q's neck.

"I learned from the best."  Data said.

Q sneered.

"You learned from the lost." Q said.

Q  struck at the sword sending it flying away a good several feet from Data and aimed the musket at Data's face.

"Wrong." Data said, then he ducked the shot then kicked straight at Q's face knocking the entity over to the ground.

This  Q had the appearance of a young man with wavy blonde hair, green eyes,and had a dark suit on. He had a set of earrings on his ears that were a product of silver. Data picked up the sword by the handle  then their swords clashed. The android stepped back further and further then he went forwards making a slit on the side of  Q's face. Data was determined. Data could see a small starship headed up for the sky.

"Fun fact," Data said. "Did you know the _Fairy_ was going to be named the _USS Yorktown_."

"Yes." Q said, fighting against Data.

"The E _nterprise_ , originally,was going to be named _Yorktown_ ," Data said.  "And there is something else you do not know!"

Data stepped forward jabbing into Q's shoulder then he yanked the blade out with ease.

"What!" Q shouted, holding the sword up.

"I have the consciousness of Captain  Data in my processor," Data said. "He is the one who knows more about sword fighting. I never learned and applied sword fighting until today." For once Data had a small smile as Q froze there contemplating the idea of two Data's in one body. "Gotcha," Then he stabbed right into the chest of Q. "Q."

Data stepped aside as Q hurled over.

"NO!" Q screamed. "What did you do!"

Data started to walk away.

"I just stabbed a Q into you," Data said. "There must be some light in that heart left behind."

White holes started to appear all over Q.

"NO!" Q screamed, falling to his knees on the grass.

The white cracks inside started to spread over.

"Mission accomplished." Data said.

Q lifted his head up toward the sky where he screamed it and in a very large white flash he was gone.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**. . . Trial. . .**

Q was bound in a strong chain to prevent him from moving being ice cold and very rock based. We had turned him temporary into a Proto-Q while we decided his fate. The fate that his friend Q was forced to endure. We had to bring back a Q who was very innocent and had been a bystander. A bystander that simply put tried to help his friend after he went into the dark side of super space. It was a big no-no in the continuum.

"We have come to a decision." Judge Q said.

"For your actions against the Q continuum." Judge Q 2 said.

"And for the multiverse." I added.

"Your entire existence will be erased," Judge Q said. "Everything you've done. . . Will be undone. . . No one will ever know of you."

Q stared at us in horror.

"But.  . . But . . . But . ." Q said.

"Someone else will do all the 'good things' you had done before," I said. "Destroying everyone's toys is the worst you have done."

"Your status as a Q and Proto-Q is hereby revoked. . . forever," Judge Q said. "And you are nothing but a plate of amoeba."

Soon as it was all said and done; we took away that sentience, his personality, his will, and transformed the human corpse into a amoeba.

What did we do with it?

We turned it into the Space Amoeba that fed off life energy and send it into the past where the crew of the Enterprise will destroy it.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**. . . 2364. . .**

**. . . Fairy. . .**

"And that, my friend, is why you shouldn't go to a junk yard." John-Luc said as Worf's eyes were glued onto the Vulcan.

"I don't see how that is a achievement." Captain Riker said.

John-Luc smiled raising his eyebrows.

"It is a great lesson!" John-Luc said.

Captain Riker's hands rolled up into fists.

"A lesson is what we learn from not almost suffer the loss of a entire crew!" Captain Riker said.

John-Luc  nodded.

"You are very correct, Captain," John-Luc said. "I will bring back the dead since they are not actually dead."

John-Luc snapped his fingers making Deanna reappear.

"Imzadi!" Deanna cried.

"Deanna!" Captain Riker said.

The two embraced into a hug. John-Luc smiled at the two reunited couple. It reminded him of the time he reunited with Q after Q was dead for three months and his only grip to reality had returned. He could feel the joy and happiness radiating off the two. He could hear the thoughts of Deanna running around screaming ' _My imzadi_!' and the thought on Captain Riker's mind were _'My Deanna, she is back_ '. John-Luc had to admit they made a cute couple.

"You will find your navigation systems are working again," John-Luc said. "And by the way . . . I will see you, next time."

John-Luc vanished in a white flash before the married couple.

Deanna cried into Captain Riker's shoulder, scared, that she almost lost him.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

This journey I have been on began with one phrase.

One simple phrase.

_"What is the matter now, Jean-Luc?"_

A phrase that changed my life for the better, and I learned to reconcile with my feelings. I learned to embrace more of the responsibility of being a Q more securely and just a little more cautiously. If I were to make another mess . . . I better not bring Trelane into it, I better not make enemies such as Travid and Kurva. I better make friends with people such as Slevik,Ambassador Ronald of Colo,  Karen, Captain Kirk, Spock, and so on.

_"You tell me what you've done to my ship!"_

That journey I began and have seemingly ended comes with a resolution.

_"I've done nothing, Jean-Luc."_

Some people assume I might be different at the end.

But not I.

I am still the same person just a little more wary.

I am Judge Q.

And humanity will never be ready for the void of forever.

That much the Q continuum and M continuum _can_ agree on.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  **. . . USS Enterprise. . . 2375 .  .**

**.  . . 7:40 AM. . .**

"Off to class, boys." Data said.

"Aww, but Daaad!" The boys complained.

"No 'aww'ing me," Captain Data said. "I am the Captain of this ship and you will go to class."

"Dad is going captain on us." Geordi said.

"No fair." John whined.

"Just because your mother has been assigned to the _USS  Travelport_ does not mean I will be the easier parent." Captain Data said.

The two boys grumbled then picked up their backpacks and went out of the door.

Captain Data was given memories of a timeline that never happened.

The captain closed his eyes sitting down on the bed.

He remembered a discussion with the late captain.

_"Data. . ." John-Luc said._

_"Yes?" Captain Data said._

_"When I started  captaining the Enterprise," John-Luc said. "I was very much afraid of it not living up to the expectations of Star Fleet. The legacy left behind from all the other Enterprises. I was afraid that this ship would go down in the middle of a senseless war because of a little mistake I made. Any mistake, really. Data. . . You have handled this situation better than I can credit you. You make a fine captain."_

_Tears grew from the sides of Data's eyes._

_"Captain, we miss you." Captain Data said._

_"Data, your current profession is the most important task in all of time and space. Exploring. Commanding the ship you were fated to be on, the Enterprise will go on and so will you. I trust you with the ship."_

_Captain Data looked down appearing as though he had closed his eyes._

_"Are you ready to face what the universe has for you?"_

Data opened his eyes into the empty room.

"I am . . ." Captain Data said, then he stood up. "Computer start program again."

"Voice-writing program is on."

Data came over to the desk leaning over toward a chair.

"Space. . . The final frontier. . . These are the voyages of the USS Enterprise," Captain Data said. "Its mission?"

Our view goes outside of the Enterprise to display various versions in time of the Enterprise going into warp mode. 

"To explore new worlds and befriend new civilizations." Captain Data continued.

We see the Olympic class USS Enterprise dodging blasts.

"To come across temporal abnormalities, document them, witness them, and help them back to their realities."

The  USS  Olympic class went into warp mode vanishing out of sight.

"To meet new god-like entities such as the Q and witness them first hand."

The image of the then Commander Data meeting Q appeared.

"And even participate in them."

Data looked over toward a photograph of his family.

"These voyages boldly  take us where no man has come across before," Captain Data said. "Space. The final frontier." Data looked up  with a smile. "Computer."

"Yes?" The computer replied.

"Start chapter 1." Data requested.

"Yes sir." The computer replied.

"Chapter 1: Time of the Enterprises," Captain Data said. "It all began eleven years ago. . ."

We watch from the backside of the Enterprise go into warp mode leaving blue gassy like dust behind.

**The End**.


End file.
